Ser padres
by Lian Black
Summary: Wolis! aquí tienen el Omake 1!.aquí va el summary:Inuyasha esta en el bosque esperando a sus amigos porque les tiene que decir algo importante para él pero se topa con algo o más bien alguien que le cambia la perspectiva de la vida.
1. Lluvia, encuentros y cariño

_Ser Padres_ _By_ _Lian Black_

_Corría sin parar por todo el bosque..._

_Olfateaba de aquí y allá para detectar algún enemigo cerca..._

_Hasta que por fin llegó hasta el árbol sagrado._

_Estaba nervioso no lo negaba les había pedido a sus amigos que vallan porque les quería anunciar algo..._

_Se sentó debajo de su árbol a esperar._

_"Ojala no se tarden demasiado los chicos" pensó Inuyasha mirando al cielo, se acercaban nubes negras cargadas de agua._

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_El agua comenzó a caer, llovía a cantaros pero él no se movía de su lugar, después de unos minutos se estaba impacientando, no le agradaba esperar demasiado pero sin embargo con una fuerza de voluntad espero._

_Horas pasaron para que dejara de llover e Inuyasha estaba empapado y se puso en cuatro patas para sacudirse, salpicando agua por todos lados._

_- Feh! Qué lentos pueden ser estos humanos- le dijo al viento._

_Sintió un aroma extraño, se levantó y siguió ese olor sin importar ahora la tardanza de sus amigos._

_Camino por un sendero y detrás de un árbol se escucho un llanto y de inmediato corrió para ver de quien se trataba._

_Cuando llego se encontró con la cría de un neko youkai. El bebé se giro al escuchar ruido y se encuentra con la mirada desconfiada del inu pero no le importo y estiro sus bracitos para que lo levantara del suelo._

_Inuyasha se iba a acercar pero antes de levantar a la cría sintió un nuevo olor pero esta vez era de sangre y no era de humanos sino que de youkais._

_Camino un poco más y encontró a los que deberían ser los padres del gatito pero estaban muertos, y con agilidad comenzó a cavar dos fosas para sepultar a los youkais._

_Al terminar, tenía la idea de irse y abandonarlo pero al escuchar nuevamente el llanto no lo resistió y se lo llevo de allí._

_Lentamente llego de nuevo a su árbol pero antes de estar por completo en su lugar favorito encontró cuatro siluetas y por el olor reconoció que eran sus amigos._

_- Valla ahora si te tardaste- dijo Miroku._

_- Qué hacías?-pregunto Kagome._

_- Nada- dijo altaneramente Inuyasha- Feh! y me dicen que yo me tarde, si estuve antes que ustedes esperándolos y para colmo aún estoy algo mojado._

_- Si es así perdónanos Inuyasha- dijo Sango acercándose._

_- Ya no importa- dijo con los brazos cruzados._

_- Y para que querías que viniéramos?-pregunto el pequeño Shippo que estaba en los brazos de la miko._

_Pero la supuesta respuesta comenzó a llorar un poco incomodo y los bracitos aparecieron de entre la ropa de Inuyasha, lo tenia tapado para que ya no sintiera tanto frió por lo pequeño que era corría peligro de enfermarse._

_- Qué es?- dijeron a la vez._

_- Eh?- dijo Inuyasha sin darse cuenta.- Así es una cría de un neko youkai._

_Lo iba diciendo cuando lo levantaba un poco para que lo observaran. El pequeño tenía un tierno aspecto cualquiera podría decir que era casi un humano lo único que destacaba era su colita larga y de color negra, sus ojitos era de lo más extraños ya que eran de un color blanco como la nieve y las pupilas violetas aunque su cuerpito estaba lleno de pelos de color negro sin ninguna mancha._

_- Qué hermoso- exclamo Kagome- me dejas cargarlo? por favor._

_- Iie- dijo celosamente el hanyou ocultando a la criatura._

_- Por qué?- dijeron Miroku y Sango._

_Shippo no decía nada estaba sorprendido por el pequeño pero igualmente estaba contento ya no iba a ser el más chico del grupo._

_- Porque....- Inuyasha trato de buscar una excusa pero no encontró ninguna y se sorprendió un poco cuando Kagome se acerco para tratar de acariciarlo y el bebé le estiro los bracitos para que ella lo alzara._

_Y con algo de resignación Inuyasha le permitió tener al bebé en sus brazos._

_Pero cuando trato de ir hacia su árbol el bebé le agarro un mechón como si lo estuviera llamando._

_Inuyasha se volteo para verlo y el bebé sonrió._

_- Oto- dijo mirándolo y luego a Kagome- Oka_

_Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares sin saber que decir, ambos estaban sonrojados._

_- Parece ser que el pequeño aprendió a hablar o ya sabia hacerlo- dijo Miroku sonriendo._

_- Y piensa que ustedes dos son sus padres- agrego Sango._

_- Como lo llamaran?-pregunto cuando salto al hombro de Kagome._

_Inuyasha lo pensó por un momento y luego sonriendo dijo- se llamara Tsukiakari._

_- Por qué?- preguntaron todos._

_- Porque me gusta ese nombre- dijo orgulloso y tomo al pequeño._

_- Verdad que te gusta Tsukiakari-chan- dijo Inuyasha al bebé y como respuesta el bebé reia de alegría._

_- Puedo tenerlo?- pregunto Shippo._

_Inuyasha lo dudo pero accedió y antes de que el zorrito lo pudiera tocar el neko comenzó a llorar y Kagome lo alzo para arrullarlo y mientras lo hacia tarareaba una canción de cuna._

_Cuando el bebé se durmió ella se lo dio al Inu. Y no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver la cara de todos._

_- Bien- dijo para cortar el incomodo silencio- iré a mi época._

_- De... Demo... si acabas de llegar- dijo Inuyasha saliéndose de la sorpresa._

_- Ittekimasu- dijo Kagome sonriéndole- Traeré un biberón y leche para el nuevo integrante del grupo, cuídalo hasta que regrese._

_- Nosotros iremos a buscar algo de ropa a la aldea- dijeron al unísono los otros tres dejando solo a Inuyasha con el bebé._

_- Además parece ser que está sucio- agrego Shippo antes de irse con la cazadora y el houshi._

_- Bien, ahora quedamos tú y yo- dijo sonriendo y de un salto subió para quedar sentado en su rama favorita._

_Tsukiakari sonrió y se acomodo entre los brazos de su "Pap", Inuyasha lo estaba mirando con cariño._

_No entendía porque se había encariñado tan rápido y en tan poco tiempo con el pequeño gatito._

_- Por acá cerca hay aguas termales ahí te voy a limpiar hasta que ellos vengan- dijo mientras bajaba aburrido de su árbol._

_Dio unos cuantos pasos y encontró un pequeño lago de aguas termales, lo estaba por meter cuando el bebé se comenzó a mover algo asustado al ver el movimiento del agua._

_- Esta bien- dijo calmándolo- yo me meteré contigo._

_Se desvistió y se metió con el bebé en brazos. Este estaba algo relajado, ya que se sentía protegido._

_- Miau- dijo el gatito salpicando un poco de agua a Inu._

_- Quietito- dijo mientras se secaba los ojos._

_Lo comenzó a limpiar y vio que el pelaje comenzó a cambiar de color, ahora era blanco como la nieve. El pequeño sacudió la cabeza y parpadeo un poco, de sus ojos salieron un par de pieles sumamente finas al parecer eso era lo que le cubría los ojitos mostrándolos ahora oscuros._

_- Terashite mo kuroi- dijo Inuyasha mirándolo fijamente- Cuando te vean nadie te va a reconocer._

_En otro lado _

_- Donde se habrá metido Inuyasha- dijo Kagome cargando su mochila amarilla** (La que siempre llevaba para los viajes que hacia con sus amigos).**_

_La respuesta llego con el viento. Escucho que alguien hablaba pero no recibia respuesta y camino por el lado donde se lo escuchaba._

_- Inuyasha que es lo que...- no termino lo que estaba por decir porque cuando vio a inuyasha, se sonrojo y se dio la media vuelta totalmente sonrojada._

_- Dou naru no?- pregunto el inu._

_- I...iie, no pasa nada... es que como no estabas en el árbol sagrado- trato de explicar pero estaba bastante apenada por verlo así._

_- Oye... Kagome- le llamo._

_- Nani?- dijo ella sin darse la vuelta._

_- No te preocupes, tengo puesto el pantalón- dijo Inuyasha._

_Kagome más calmada se dio la vuelta y dijo:- Por qué estas así?_

_- Es que este pequeño no se quería bañar solo- explico Inuyasha jugando con el bebé quien reía animadamente._

_Al ver aquella escena tan enternecedora Kagome decidió meterse **(Claro que con ropa, llevaba puesto un short azul marino y una remera de color negro).**_

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola!! Espero que les guste este fanfiction, debo aclarar que es el primero que hago de Inuyasha y por ende estoy algo nerviosa espero recibir muy pronto algún review y poder publicar el segundo capitulo._**

****

**_Vocabulario:_**

****

**_Iie: No._**

****

**_neko_****_ youkai: Gato monstruo._**

****

**_Youkais: Monstruos._**

****

**_Hanyou: mitad monstruo mitad humano_**

****

**_Nani_****_?: Qué?_**

****

**_Dou_****_ naru no?:_ _qué pasa?_**

****

**_Terashite mo kuroi: tus oscuros ojos._**

****

**_Tsukiakari: brillo de luna._**

****

**_Oto: Diminutivo de Padre._**

****

**_Oka: Diminutivo de Madre._**

****

**_Ittekimasu: Volveré._**

****

**_Demo: Pero._**


	2. Lo que debio ser el prologo ¬¬U

**_N/A(inicial):Bueno primero que nada quiero disculparme una por mi tardanza y otra por haberme confundido de capitulo pero como dijo un gran sabio "errar es humano" _**

****

**_Listo ya no jodo más espero que disfruten de este capitulo ya que explica el porque de la muerte de los padres del bebé._**

_Capitulo 2_

_-------------------------------------------_

**_Nacer... como si de un hechizo se tratase_**

**_estamos_****_ viviendo en mundo que nos maravilla a_**

**_cada_****_ instante..._**

****

**_¿Como creer que en la vida surja cada desastre? si siendo tan_**

**_joven_****_ tengo que soportar la soledad._**

**_Autora: Lian Black_**

_-------------------------------------------_

_El día se había cubierto por un manto negro, los nubarrones impedían que el sol apareciera..._

_En definitiva el cielo estaba enojado, lo demostraba con los rayos, truenos y los refucilos._

_Una pareja de neko youkais corría a más no poder, uno de ellos llevaba entre sus brazos un pequeño manto de color negro con flores de Sakura bordados en la orilla. Dentro de él un pequeño bulto se movía, se sentía incomodo y para aclarar un poco también estaba muy asustado._

_Abrió sus ojitos y lo único que pudo ver fue el hermoso rostro de su madre mirando hacia el frente, también notó que movía las orejas de aquí para allá como queriendo captar algún sonido paranormal._

_- Sasha, por aquí- dijo una gruesa voz masculina._

_Al parecer esa era la voz de su Chichiue, era un demonio gato de color algo oscuro casi llegando a negro, se iba quitando la armadura y aventándola a cualquier lado como queriendo desorientar a lo que fuera que los estuviera siguiendo._

_- Si- fue lo que articulo la gata._

_Se metieron por una abertura de una montaña, la mujer trato de tranquilizar a su cría arrullándolo y tarareando una canción pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, el bebé sabía que había peligro y estaba más que asustado._

_- Marshall mientras más tardes en aparecer más dolorosa va a ser tu muerte- gritó una potente voz cerca del lugar._

_El aludido sacó sus garras y miró fijamente hacia un punto, olfateo el lugar y se dio cuenta que ese algo se acercaba tranquilamente como saboreando el momento de asesinar._

_- ¡¡Sasha yo lo voy a distraer mientras tanto escapa, busca ayuda no importa si se lo pides a los humanos!! ¡¡Y pase lo que pase no te detengas!!- Exclamó Marshall._

_- ¡Hai!- respondió pero antes de que él pudiera abandonar su refugio lo retuvo - Ai shiteru -_

_- Ai shiteru- le dijo él regalándole un ultimo beso. Entonces salió del escondite._

_- Veo que te has desecho de tu armadura- dijo altaneramente la bestia entre la sombra._

_- ¡Cállate!- dijo Marshall._

_- Eres un tonto, sabes que así no vas a durar ni medio minuto- se burlo._

_- ¿Por qué no me muestras tu maldita cara de una vez?- dijo Marshall- demuestra que eres un digno Taiyoukai._

_- Feh! que iluso- dijo por fin mostrándose- Ya era hora de que salieras..._

_La bestia era de una altura formidable, bastante musculoso, sus ojos parecía un par de amatistas y bastante penetrantes, llevaba el cabello atado en una cola de caballo y era de color violeta oscuro, no porta ningún arma y se vale solo por su fuerza física y psíquica. Lleva puesto una armadura sobre su ropa oscura._

_- Porque no me atacas?- pregunto mirándolo desafiante el neko youkai._

_- Me gusta hablar primero- dijo sentándose en el pasto- debo de aclararte que tu honorable esposa esta por aquí y me parece que no le contaste de la marca en tu espalda._

_- De que marca hablas?- pregunto poniéndose nervioso el gato._

_- La marca que esta tatuada en tu tobillo y si no mal recuerdo esta escrita con la palabra shi- dijo mostrando sus afilados colmillos- y tú pequeño hijo también lo tiene._

_- Eso es mentira!!- exclamo enfadándose y comenzó con el ataque._

_- Reconócelo, unmei datte- dijo esquivando rápidamente el ataque del monstruo- y también es el destino del pequeño._

_La pelea había comenzado y se estaba poniendo cada vez más violenta, la joven neko hembra decidió que el momento era oportuno para escapar y así lo hizo, con toda su fuerza trato de aumentar se velocidad para que el demonio no se percatara de su ausencia._

_Pero se notaba a la distancia quien era el que más poder tenía y cómo iba a terminar esta batalla._

_Marshall intento darle un zarpazo en la espalda al demonio pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba con las defensas bajas y el demonio le golpeo en el estomago, provocando que el gato cayera a una distancia bastante larga._

_- Recuerda...- dijo entre jadeos el gato- tu vas a pagar por esto, por tu traición a nuestra clase..._

_- Ja! crees que con eso vas a asustarme- dijo parado frente de él._

_- Saito, es mejor que recuerdes mis palabras- dijo casi sin fuerzas Marshall._

_El aludido dio un respingo y luego comenzó a reírse a carcajadas como si se tratase de una broma por parte de su ahora presa._

_- Eso nunca va a pasar- dijo levantando su mano y apuntaba con ella el cuello del gato._

_Se acerco un poco más para mirarlo con detenimiento y por última vez._

_- Tu padre ahora estará revolcándose en su tumba- dijo Marshall._

_- Primero te aclarare que voy a disfrutar un poco de tu esposa antes de matarla- dijo Saito sonriendo ante la cara de horror de su contrincante- Segundo no se te está permitido nombrar a mi padre._

_Y con un solo movimiento introdujo sus garras en el cuello matándolo en el acto. Lentamente y sin preocupación alzo el ensangrentado cuerpo del suelo y se lo llevó tranquilamente._

_Todo esto le parecía solo un simple juego al que ya debía poner fin, estaba harto de que esa pareja siguiera con vida y además de que aquella youkai lo hubiera rechazado. Sabía que podía elegir a cualquiera de su clase pero desafortunadamente se tuvo que enamorar de ella._

_Mientras tanto Sasha corría tan rápido que poco a poco la fuerza se le iba desvaneciendo y con una piedra en el camino tropezó cayendo fuertemente en el mojado suelo._

_Se sentó y velozmente se fijo si su bebé estaba bien y suspiró aliviada al verlo sano. Vió una luz intermitente entre los grandes árboles y decidió adentrarse, encontró que era un pequeño sendero dejó al bebé allí, viendo que ese lugar parecía ser seguro._

_Besó la frente del bebé y volvió al lugar donde se había caído antes pero cuando lo hizo encontró al demonio que los estaba persiguiendo y con horror vio el cuerpo inerte de su esposo tirado en el pasto frente a ella, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pero por orgullo no las dejo escapar._

_Soltó un suspiro lleno de dolor y frustración por no haber ayudado a su marido, el ambiente estaba tenso y ninguno de los dos hablaba, el silencio era abrumador y Saito comenzó a impacientarse._

_- Qué no piensas hacer nada?- preguntó altaneramente, rompiendo el silencio._

_- Qué es lo que debo de hacer ahora que has destruido lo que he amado?- dijo sin muestra de miedo._

_::suspiro::- Mi queridísima Sasha- dijo rodeándola y olfateando el lugar.- te perdonare la vida si decides convertirte en mi esposa._

_Ella se quedó quieta en el lugar, estaba nerviosa por su acercamiento tan inoportuno pero no lo demostró._

_- Yo ya estoy casada- dijo con voz firme- y lo amo... si es necesario que tenga que morir pues que así sea._

_Saito se sorprendió por la firmeza de sus palabras y dió un pequeño gruñido como resignado a lo que iba a suceder a continuación._

_- Si es lo que deseas, entonces no me queda más remedio que complacer tu petición- dijo e introdujo velozmente su mano en el pecho y le arranco el corazón._

_Ella se desplomó y con un último esfuerzo formó una delicada sonrisa en su rostro, aunque estuviera muriendo, estaría al lado de su amado, y como ultimo acto cerró los ojos._

_Saito estaba furioso y destruyó el corazón de Sasha de un apretujón. Luego se marcha dejando los cuerpos y no se limita en limpiarse la mano ensangrentada._

_Se detiene de golpe y se gira, comienza a buscar al bebé pero por extraño que suene no lo encontró, sin saber que el pequeño se encontraba en el sendero a su espalda, y resignado se marchó hasta sus tierras no sin antes tomar el manto de color negro con flores de Sakura bordados en la orilla._

_A pesar del fuerte chaparrón el olor a sangre era fuerte y se mezclaba con el olor del bebé haciendo una combinación extraña._

_El bebé despertó de su siesta y no vio a sus padres cerca, incomodo en ese lugar y solo comenzó a sollozar para ver si lo escuchaban._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Holas!!!valla jamás pensé que les iba a gustar este Fanfic y yo que pensaba sacarlo pensando que estaba feo pero cuando leí sus Reviews me emociono tanto que no me importó no encontrar mis gafas aunque mis padres me quieran matar por eso pero no importa ahora con o sin gafas estoy frente a la PC escribiendo el tercer capitulo que pronto lo voy a publicar y ahora me conformo con subir este que espero que este capitulo les guste debo aclarar que este iba a ser el prologo de la historia pero cuando publique el Fanfic me había equivocado, pero ya no importa en fin espero que les guste aquí puse lo que le ocurrió a los padres del gatito en la próxima va a ver un poco más de acción de parte de Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Shippo lo prometo._**

****

**_Vocabulario:_**

****

**_neko_****_ youkais: Demonios gatos._**

****

**_unmei_****_ datte: es tu destino._**

****

**_Taiyoukai: Monstruo más poderoso/ lord Monstruo (Como Lord Sesshomaru)_**

****

**_Ai shiteru: Te amo/ Te quiero. nota: es una frase muy profunda, comúnmente es más usado algo más ligero como "suki da yo"._**

****

**_Chichiue: una manera muy honrosa y tradicional de decir padre (algo así como "Honorabilísimo Padre")_**

****

**_Hai: si._**

****

**_Pasemos a los hermosos e inspiradores Reviews!!!!_**

****

**_Rakka_******

****

**_Gracias por tu revi y espero que este capitulo también te guste y Sorry si es que me tarde en actualizar._**

****

**_SAYONARA._**

****

**_ana_****_ ley:_**

****

**_Gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo y aquí está el vocabulario , si yo también opino lo mismo, siempre me quedo con la duda de que significado tiene cada palabra que esta escrita en japonés, ¬¬ y no como verás aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste porque me esmere en hacerlo._**

****

**_SAYONARA._**

****

**_chiidark2:_**

****

**_Wolas_******

****

**_Aquí 'ta la continuación del Fanfic ojala te guste y si siempre quise escribir una versión paterna de inu, Inuyasha era, es y será tierno y si va a unir a Inuyasha y Kagome. Aquí se explica lo que les paso a los padres del baby espero te guste._**

****

**_SAYONARA._**

****

**_Yo? rata peluda? naa... soñar es gratis ;)_**

****

**_Kagome-Chan 51:_**

****

**_Hola, me encanta que te guste mi humilde fic y también espero que te guste la continuación espero que hayas aprendedido un poco más de japo._**

****

**_SAYONARA._**

****

**_Maru_****_ Kazegami N. de Taoku:_**

****

**_Ohayoo_******

****

**_me_****_ halagas , siempre va a ser lindo inu ) si ya me lo imaginaba a inu con Tsukiakari-chan, y si van a aparecer más personajes no se tal vez aparezca mi lindo Sesshomaru P_**

****

**_SAYONARA._**

****

**_miren_****_ yeray:_**

****

**_Gracias por tu revi, aquí esta la continuación y espero te guste este segundo capitulo e inuyasha se va a volver un poquito más tierno y si van a quedar juntos._**

****

**_SAYONARA._**

****

**_Natsumi_****_-san:_**

****

**_Wolas_******

****

**_espero_****_ que te guste esta continuación y gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerme espero que siguas leyendo este intento de fanfic, aquí esta la continuación (Ejem::para que no me mates TT::ejem) y perdón si me tarde en actualizar._**

****

**_SAYONARA._**

****

**_niyushi_****_ takamiya:_**

****

****

**_Hola !!!_**

****

**_Enserio te gusto? yo ya me daba como no se que... escribiendo este fanfic y ya estaba pensando en borrarlo pensando que no les había gustado y aquí esta la continuación del fanfic espero que te guste gracias por el cumplido _**

****

**_SAYONARA_**

****

**_Numat_******

****

**_Holis_****_!!! gracias por tu opinión veo que a todas les gusto lo de inuyasha y el bebé eso me da gusto porque yo ya me lo imaginaba como un buen padre aunque algo protector (Ya vas a ver más adelante) si a mi también me gustan los gatos, ahora tengo a mi chocolate (Así se llama mi gatito) que fue gracias a él que escribí este fic porque mientras veía inuyasha y le hacia mimos a mi gato salio la idea de este fanfic algo loco no? pero bue' por lo menos se que les gusta este fanfic._**

****

**_SAYONARA_**

****

**_ady_******

****

**_Qué onda!!!_**

****

**_gracias_****_ por tu opinión si me estoy esforzando en que salga lindo el fanfic y veo que si les esta gustando y eso me alegra espero que este capitulo te guste._**

****

**_SAYONARA_**

****

**_yelitza_******

****

**_Wolis! _**

****

**_Espero que te guste esta continuación porque me esmere en hacerlo y perdón si me tarde en actualizar gracias por tu opinión, van a ver momento románticos o tiernos de nuestra pareja favorita Inu/Kagome._**

****

**_P/D: no era para tanto lo del segundo capitulo, no te sulfures por un simple error (Esto te lo digo de buena onda) y no es un "Gigantesco error", a cualquiera le puede pasar si tienes 43 fanfictions escritos así que lo siento._**

****

**_SAYONARA_**

****

**_Maga y Angls:_**

****

**_Me emociona mucho que les haya gustado este fanfic y si va a ver una segunda y tercera parte y un poco más... no se ya veré..._**

****

**_gracias_****_ y SAYONARA_**

****

**_Roshio_****_ Haneko Higurashi:_**

****

**_hola_******

****

**_Gracias por leer este intento de fanfic, eres muy halagadora intente hacer a inuyasha algo tierno y veo que funciono y por cierto el bebé es un varoncito gracias pensé que quedaría bien con el bebé y veo que también si me funciono si a mi al principio me costaba pronunciarlo XD pero como ya estoy acostumbrada al japonés..._**

**_aquí_****_ esta la continuación y espero te guste, enserio los vas a recomendar Oo, valla gracias y espero no decepcionarte con este fanfic y si para mi también los bebés me parecen tiernos._**

****

**_SAYONARA!!_**

****

**_Irma lair:_**

****

**_Qué onda!!_**

****

**_gracias_****_ por leer mi humilde fanfic, ya era hora de que nuestro inu desarrollara sentimientos paternos porque me parece que es hora de que asiente cabeza y deje de darle vuelta al asunto de los amorios y se decida de una buena vez _**

**_nuevamente_****_ mil gracias por leerme y no hace falta tanto halago que me sonrojo_**

****

**_SAYONARA._**

****

**_ASUMI-CHAN:_**

****

**_Holas!! gracias por tu revi me halaga demasiado que aprecies este intento de fanfic ¬¬ y aquí tienes la continuación espero que te guste, siempre trato que mis fanfic salgan algo originales y este es el que más me está gustando escribir y me agrada que te guste el pequeño Tsukiakar sorry si me demore es que estoy en las semanas de exámenes como ya se bien el fin de mis clases O _**

****

**_Para mi no es ninguna molestia leer tu fanfic es más me gusta leerlos son muy entretenidos y cuando me da el tiempo mando Reviews así que dime como se llama y me doy una vuelta Huy dramático me encanta ok con gusto lo leo oye y no te preocupes por tu conciencia que la mía ,como dice mi hermana ¬¬, es un molesto hámster que se murió y por eso soy un poco chifli U pero el tuyo parece simpático._**

****

**_SAYONARA_**

****

**_Aome_******

****

**_Hola, gracias por leer mi fic y espero que te guste este Capitulo sorry por la equivocación pero es que eran las seis de la mañana y no había dormido ni una hora pero de igual forma espero que te guste._**

****

**_SAYONARA._**

****

**_claudia_****_ martinez:_**

****

**_Hola!! Gracias por tu revi, espero que te guste este capitulo que capaz sea el ultimo no se ya vere ¬¬._**

****

**_SAYONARA._**

****

**_Eli_******

****

**_Hola, gracias por tu revi espero que te guste y si ya me fije de mi error y gracias por avisarme._**

****

**_SAYONARA_**

****

**_Ghia_****_-Hikari:_**

****

**_Sorry me confundí mal con los capítulos, es que estaba demasiada ocupada con los trabajos para el colegio y las pruebas que un poco más y me volvían loca _**

**_Espero que te guste este segundo capitulo…_**

****

**_SAYONARA_**

****

**_hitoki_****_-chan_******

****

**_Que onda! Gracias por tu Reviews, me halagas voy a tratar de escribir más momentos tiernos y perdón si me tarde._**

****

**_SAYONARA_**

****

**_Irma lair:_**

****

**_Gracias por el revi, espero que te guste esta continuación , y si ya es hora de que el sentimiento paternal de nuestro perrito favorito despierte y va a ver más escenas de él y el bebé._**

****

**_Este capitulo te lo dedico espero que te guste._**

****

**_SAYONARA_**

****

**_Kathleen_****_ Potter Black:_**

****

**_Hola_******

****

**_Gracias por lo de tierno! Por cierto esos apellidos son hermosos ., si yo ya me imaginaba a inuyasha de papá y desde hace tiempo tenia ganas de escribir algo de inu._**

**_Espero que te guste._**

****

**_SAYONARA_**

****

**_miren_****_ yeray:_**

****

**_Espero que este Capitulo te guste lo escribi para explicar lo que le había sucedido a los padres del bebé, teóricamente este tendría que haber sido como un prologo del fanfiction pero como ando muy atareada con las cosas del colegio no me doy cuenta y pasan estas cosas, te aseguro que lo de orgulloso se lo va a tener que tragar porque van a ocurrir varias cosas…_**

****

**_SAYONARA_**

****

**_Fabisa_******

****

**_Hola!_**

****

**_Gracias por tu revi espero que te guste esta continuación ya que me esmere mucho en hacerlo y debo decirte que me encantaria unirme a su grupo y no aparecio la url en fin ya te voy a mandar un mail espero no te moleste que te agregue a mi lista de msn espero tu respuesta. Espero que entretengas leyendo esto ._**

****

**_SAYONARA_**

****

**_Eso fue todo por ahora (espero no haberme olvidado de nadie ¬¬) espero que disfruten del fanfic como lo hago yo! y que vivan la vida, coman chocolate y tomen mucho pero mucho helado!!! que es lo más rico que puede haber (Bueno aparte del dulce de leche XD)_**

****

**_Se despide por ahora esta autora._**


	3. sagasu hodo

_Capitulo 3: sagasu hodo_

****

_Como bien ya sabemos el grupo de Inuyasha tiene un nuevo integrante, que ya no hace falta decir que es tierno por ser simplemente un bebé._

_Caminaban cerca del fukai, uno de los más oscuros de todo el Japón, en busca de Naraku._

_- BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!- fue la potente voz del pequeño._

_Todos instantáneamente se taparon sus orejas, estaban con ojeras en los ojos ya que el pequeño no permitía que ninguno, incluyendo a Shippo, dormir..._

_Estaban cansados..._

_Todos los días, desde que lo encontraron, el neko lloraba a todo pulmón y se aferraba fuertemente a Inuyasha._

_Pero nadie sabía la razón de su llanto, lo alimentaban a cada hora y lo limpiaban cada vez que se ensuciaba ya no sabían que más hacer todo esto ya le estaba llevando más de dos semanas._

_- Ya me canse- dijo Inuyasha algo malhumorado._

_- Qué ocurre?-pregunto Kagome._

_- Descansaremos aquí hasta que a Tsuki-chan se le pase las ganas de llorar- dijo Inuyasha sentándose en el césped con el bebé en brazos._

_- Pero si hace unos momentos decías que aunque el pequeño siga llorando íbamos a seguir caminando- dijo Shippo posándose en el hombro de Kagome._

_- Eso ya paso- dijo mirando para otro lado._

_- Bien, Inuyasha si no te molesta iremos con las señoritas Sango y Kagome a buscar algo de comida y un poco de agua- dijo Miroku caminado hacia el bosque seguida por las susodichas._

_- Feh!, Hagan lo que quieran- dijo Inu._

_Cuando ellos se fueron, quedaron nuevamente solos nuestro can preferido con el pequeño felino._

_- BBBBUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA!!!!- el llanto no cesaba ni por un instante cosa que estaba desesperando a Inuyasha._

_Pensó por unos momentos y se le ocurrió algo para calmar al pequeño._

_Sabía que lo avergonzaría si alguien lo escuchaba pero era la única alternativa para calmarlo._

_Y comenzó..._

_Como casi un susurro a cantar..._

****

**"Solo cierra los ojos...**

**Y siente esta melodía...**

**Que compuse para ti,**

**Aunque se que no me entiendes...**

**Pero la música es el único lenguaje universal**

**y con ella cualquiera se entiende.**

**Pequeño...**

**No se porque te encontré,**

**tampoco porque estas así y**

**no se porque te tengo tanto cariño...**

**Como si fueras justo lo que necesitaba**

**para tener mi vida completa.**

**Eres el ser más hermoso que puede**

**haber, y siempre serás lo principal.**

**Mi corazón que antes era de hielo**

**se derritió por solo ver tu tierna mirada.**

**Sin saberlo eres querido,**

**sin saberlo eres amado.**

**Yo se que eres muy pequeño**

**y que no me logras entender**

**pero eso que importa solo siente**

**mi corazón y verás que me entenderás."**

****

_Por extraño que suene el pequeño comenzó a calmarse, y el llanto cesó pasando a ser pequeñas risitas por parte del neko._

_- Valla, no sabía que el sarnoso supiera cantar- dijo una voz detrás._

_Inuyasha se puso en alerta y se giro rápidamente, coloco al bebé detrás de él para protegerlo de cualquier amenaza y desenvaino la tesaiga._

_- Quién es?!- dijo en un gruñido oliendo el aire._

_- Que ahora no sabes quien soy?- pregunto algo divertido saliendo de entre los matorrales._

_- Ah, eres tu- dijo Inuyasha guardando su espada._

_- Donde esta Kagome?- pregunto buscándola con la mirada._

_- Para que lo quieres saber lobo rabioso?- dijo sentándose sin prestarle atención._

_- Como siempre estas holgazaneando, en vez de protegerla- dijo Kouga algo enfadado._

_::�U::- Feh! para que lo sepas no esta desprotegida- dijo Inuyasha arropando al bebé._

_Kouga vio al pequeño en los brazos del Inu y se acerco un poco más para poder mirarlo bien de cerca._

_::Oo::- Y esa Cría?- pregunto sorprendido._

_- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondió Inuyasha escondiéndolo._

_- Claro, como no puedes tener un primogénito con Kagome, decidiste robar uno-se burlo Kouga- Y encima es un neko, que vergüenza._

_::�U::- Por que no cierras tu apestoso hocico?- dijo Inuyasha enfadado por el molesto comentario del lobo._

_- Por que no me obligas?- dijo en forma amenazadora._

_Pero antes que Inuyasha pudiera hacer algo..._

_- BBBBUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!-_

_Nuestro queridísimo gatito comenzó a llorar, y dos gotas aparecieron en la frente de cada monstruo._

_- Viste lo que hiciste- dijo enojado Inuyasha._

_- Yo no fui el que lo hizo llorar- se defendió Kouga- Fueron tus molestos ladridos!!!_

_- BBBBUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!-_

_Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mudos al seguir escuchando el llanto del bebé y se desesperaron._

_- Como hiciste para calmarlo?- pregunto Kouga mirándolo._

_- Eso no te importa- dijo Inuyasha._

_- Baka!! es para calmar al neko!- exclamo exasperado el lobo._

_::Suspiro::- Le cante- dijo en voz baja Inuyasha mirando para otro lado._

_Kouga aguantándose las ganas de reír tomo el bebé y lo comenzó a mecer para que ver si se calmaba aunque sea un poco._

_- Y que esperas! cantale- dijo Kouga._

_Inuyasha soltó un bufido de resignación y empezó a cantar la misma canción de hace unos momentos._

_Gracias a todos los Kami el bebé se calmó, quedando profundamente dormido._

_- Uf! menos mal- dijo Kouga por lo bajo._

_Estubieron varias horas en silencio, ninguno de los dos quería comenzar una platica. Pero al cabo de unos momentos Kouga se canso._

_- Y dime quien te enseño esa canción?- pregunto curioso._

_- Cuando era pequeño mi madre me la cantaba todas las noches- respondio Inuyasha mirando al cielo._

_- Por lo menos no estuviste solo- dijo en un susurro el lobo._

_- Por qué lo decis?- pregunto Inuyasha._

_- Cuando era un simple cachorro perdí a mis padres y me crié solo hasta formar mi manada de lobos- respondio Kouga._

_- Gomen-ne- dijo Inuyasha._

_- No importa- dijo Kouga sin darle importancia al tema- Como lo encontraste?_

_Inuyasha al principio no sabía a que se refería pero luego se percato que preguntaba por el bebé._

_- Estaba esperando a Kagome cuando senti en el aire sangre, me encamine por donde provenia ese mal olor y encontre a sus padres muertos y el estaba como escondido en un sendero- explico Inuyasha._

**_Continuará..._**

****

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola!!!!!!! espero que disfruten de este capitulo realmente debo disculparme por mi tardanza, es que anduve un poquito ocupada rindiendo algunos benditos examenes � además la inspiración se me corto y había dejado en menos de la mitad este capitulo U despúes me enferme y no pude seguir ni en cama porque andaba delirando . por cierto la canción que canta inuyasha es de mi autoria así que no lo plagien porque eso esta mas òó_**

****

**_vocabulario:_**

****

**_sagasu hodo: Exausto._**

****

**_Neko: gato._**

****

**_Baka: idiota, estúpido._**

****

**_Kami: Dios._**

****

**_Gomen-ne: Lo siento._**

****

**_Bueno basta de chacharas pasemos a lo que me inspira y a lo que me gusta los REVIEWS!!!_**

****

**_Natsumi-san:_**

****

**_Hola!! gracias por tu revi realmente me gusto leerlo y 'ta bien prometo no llamarlo más intento de Fic al intento de fic U no mentirita yo no lo llamo así más. Te han dicho alguna vez que eres una halagadora? (Va con toda la buena onda ) gracias por decir que te gusta mi fanfic por eso te la dedico hasta el final espero que no hayas esperado mucho por este tercer capitulo_**

****

**_SAYONARA_**

****

**_Irma lair:_**

****

**_Wolas!!! si yo me sonrojo mucho (Parezco tomate ) que no te de pena es lindo que te respondan los revi (Yo me emociono mucho cada vez que lo hacen) gracias por tu opinion._**

****

**_SAYONARA_**

****

**_Miko-Izayoi:_**

****

**_Gracias por leerme y dejar tu opinion espero que este capitulo te guste _**

****

**_SAYONARA_**

****

**_Fabisa:_**

****

**_Hola!!_**

****

**_Si a mi me dio un poco de pena cuando los tuve que matar de esa manera pero bueno así debía ocurrir porque sino no se podía comenzar a escribir este fic P me gusta que te guste el prologo aunque tendría que haber ido al principio � bueno así soy de desordenada por cierto ya te agregue a mi msn por si las moscas mi msn es: (Si me quieren agregar no hay problema no me enojo) prometo mandarte un mail para avisarte (Bueno si es que me acuerdo, por kami que mala memoria tengo --) realmente me agradan tus revi's ._**

****

**_SAYONARA._**

****

**_Cleo-lil:_**

****

**_Hola!!!!_**

****

**_Que lindo es encontrarte por esta sección que alegría!!!_**

**_Como verás aquí decidi poner otra faceta de nuestro adorable Inu, ya tenía la idea en la cabeza y no me animaba a ponerla pero en fin me decidi y lo escribí de una manera distinta a lo que hago siempre P_**

**_Gracias por tus halagos , me gusta meter palabra de origen japonesa es por eso que lo pongo... es más me estoy armando un diccionario. Si como dije antes me dio pena escribir la muerto de sus padres pero es que debía de hacerlo para explicar porque estaba así el bebé cuando Inu lo encontró, y si en el capitulo anterior aparecio el asesino de los padres del gatito. Verás lo que le ocurrirá al gatito más adelante espero que te guste este capitulo X)_**

****

**_Bueno aquí termina el tercer capitulo espero que les guste ._**


	4. De resfrios y dudas

_Capitulo 4: De resfrios y dudas_

_Por fin llego el invierno y con él, un frió que mata, todos, exceptuando a Inuyasha (claro está), estaban tiritando de frió y le pedían al Hanyou que se detuvieran y buscaran un pueblo donde, aunque sea, puedan pasar la noche._

_- Feh! un poco de frió no le hace mal a nadie- se quejo Inuyasha cuando entraba al pueblo._

_Lo que no sabía era que si hacia mal, y más aún si era un bebé, como cierto pequeñín que se movía algo incomodo en los brazos de su "papá"._

_Se hospedaron (Por esa noche), en la pensión del terrateniente que estaba a cargo del pueblo (gracias a Miroku por hacer un falso exorcismo.)_

_Kagome llevaba en brazos al pequeño, se notaba preocupación en su rostro. Abrió la puerta donde dormía Inuyasha y se acerco sin tener la más mínima delicadeza de hacerlo, lo que provoco que él pegara un salto por el susto._

_- Mf! podrías ser más delicada al abrir la puerta- dijo Inuyasha agarrándose la cabeza.- pareces un monstruo._

_- Lo siento- dijo Kagome ignorando lo ultimo que le había dicho. - pero es que tenia que venir rápido y no tuve la precaución de abrir con cuidado._

_- Y por qué tienes esa cara- preguntó._

_- Es que Tsuki-chan no se siente bien- dijo Kagome mientras recostaba al bebé en el futón del joven.- tócale la frente._

_Inuyasha así lo hizo y se dio cuenta que el pequeño estaba hirviendo en fiebre. Miro su pequeño rostro y el bebé ya estaba haciendo pucheros y se movía constantemente._

_- BU... :Snif:... BU- comenzó y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer._

_:Oo- Oh no- dijeron Inuyasha y Kagome casi al mismo tiempo que el bebé rompía en llanto._

_- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón._

_- Sh, sh- comenzó Inuyasha alzándolo y lo hamacaba para que se calmara._

_- Parece que le duele la cabeza- dijo Kagome aún más preocupada._

_Inuyasha salió de la habitación no antes de dejarle al bebé a Kagome para que lo cuidara. De un salto salio de la pensión y se fue en busca del medico del pueblo._

_- Qué ocurre- pregunto Shippo mientras entraba por la puerta._

_- Qué pasa? por qué llora el bebé- pregunto Miroku mientras soltaba un bostezo._

_- Por qué Inuyasha se fue- pregunto Sango entrando justo después que Miroku._

_- Tsuki-chan está enfermo e Inuyasha fue en busca de un curandero- respondió Kagome meciendo al bebé._

_Dentro del pueblo..._

_Los habitantes del pueblo estaban reunidos en el centro del lugar, todos estaban preocupados, trataban de hablar casi como en susurro para que nadie del bosque escuchase._

_- Pero qué ocurrirá si Saito se entera de que el hijo de Marshall está ac�- pregunto unos de los hombres._

_- No se va a enterar si nadie se lo dice- respondido con tranquilidad el anciano que estaba en el centro._

_- No podemos estar muy seguro- dijo el terrateniente._

_- Vamos estén tranquilos, ellos se quedaran solo por esta noche y luego se Irán sin saber nada de Saito y lo de los cuatro príncipes de la oscuridad- dijo tratando de que los demás se tranquilizaran._

_- Disculpen- dijo Inuyasha acercándose hasta los aldeanos. _

_- Todos se quedaron callados en el instante que vieron a Inuyasha._

_- Me podrían decir a donde encuentro al curandero del pueblo- pregunto mirando a los demás con indiferencia haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado la charla que habían tenido hace unos momentos._

_El anciano que se encontraba en el centro se levantó y se acerco lentamente hasta el hanyou._

_- Soy Akari- dijo sacándose la capucha que tapaba su rostro y mostrando sus penetrantes ojos verdes de gato._

_Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver de que se trataba de un demonio gato anciano, pero lo que lo sorprendió de sobre manera era el echo de que se llevaba armoniosamente con la gente del pueblo._

_- Yo soy el curandero del pueblo- respondió regalándole una sonrisa._

_- Necesito que me acompañe, mi hijo no esta bien- dijo Inuyasha seriamente aunque algo incomodo no sabía porque había dicho hijo, ni si quiera lo era!._

_El anciano lo miro a los ojos y sonrió una vez más pensando que era cosa del destino de que este hanyou se haya encariñado así de una cría que ni siquiera era de su clase._

_- Bien donde esta- preguntó el anciano._

_Inuyasha se llevo de allí a Akari hasta la casa del terrateniente._

_- Ya llegó Inuyasha- dijo animado Shippo._

_- Muy bien, donde está el enfermo- pregunto el anciano._

_Kagome se le acerco con Stuki-chan en brazos- él es- respondió._

_- Me permitirían llevarlo hasta mi casa- pregunto el anciano tomando en brazos al bebé._

_Todos miraron a Inuyasha. Quién por cierto no estaba muy tranquilo que digamos._

_- Es solo que en mi casa tengo el remedio perfecto para curar a este pequeñín- explico Akari._

_- Está bien- dijo Inuyasha agarrando al bebé de los brazos del curandero._

_Salieron de la casa del terrateniente en silencio, siguiendo al curandero._

_- Por cierto- dijo de repente el anciano- no me he presentado, lo siento, soy Akari y soy el curandero del pueblo._

_- Soy Kagome- se presento la miko._

_Y así se presentaron cada como es debido._

_Cuando llegaron cerca de la orilla del bosque, se encontraron con una pequeña casucha semi armada._

_El viejo entro y salio del lugar rápidamente con un frasco en las manos que inmediatamente le dio a beber la medida exacta al bebé._

_- Solo es un resfrió leve- dijo Akari- Pero con lo que le di estará bien mañana en la mañana._

_- Y que es lo que le dio- pregunto amablemente Sango._

_- Una mezcla de hierbas medicinales del bosque- respondió con su apacible sonrisa._

_- Muchas gracias- dijo Miroku._

_Inuyasha que estaba algo intranquilo por lo que escucho de la charla de los aldeanos decidió hablar._

_- Me podría explicar eso de los cuatro príncipes oscuros- pregunto Inuyasha interesado._

_- Inuyasha- dijo en tono de reproche Kagome- eso no es de tu incumbencia._

_- No, déjalo está bien no me molesta tener que contarles._

_El anciano se sentó en el mojado pasto y de un suspiro comenzó a relatar la historia..._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola mi gente! si! si! se que me demore pero en fin la inspiración se me escapo de las manos �� y no pude escribir pero espero que al fin y al cabo hayan disfrutado de este capitulo ._**

****

**_Vocabulario:_**

****

**_Akari_****_: Luz. _**

****

**_Los REVIEWS!_**

****

**_yelitza_******

****

**_Hola!_**

****

**_Gracias por tu revi (Por cierto soy chica �� lo digo por si las moscas porque ya me ha pasado que creen que mi nick es de hombre y no de mujer) OK dejare de llamarlo intento de fic aunque es verdad - gracias por los halagos XP, si a mi también me gusto mucho escribir esa parte y la letra se me ocurrió de pronto y que mejor para que lo cante inu, mi hermana me decía que lo debería haber puesto para que Kagome lo cantara pero me gusto más la idea de que lo cantara nuestro can preferido. Y si tenía que meter a Koga, eso también fue otra cosa que lo hice en el momento, aunque tuve que cambiar todo el capitulo ii._**

****

**_Por favor no hace falta pedir disculpas porque no me disguste para nada son errores minúsculos no hay que darle importancias._**

****

**_SAYONARA!_**

****

**_ShoukoBlack_******

****

**_Wolas_****_! jejeje me gusta que te guste el gatito , no me había dado cuenta que eran como los de Tomoyo la verdad, únete al club a mi también me gustan los gatitos! más adelante te llevaras una grata sorpresa con este pequeño felino aunque no te puedo adelantar nada P jeje_**

****

**_Si a mi también como que un poco me sorprendió la idea de que Inu cantara y como no vi que en ningún fic lo pusieran así decidí hacerlo yo ._**

****

**_Gracias por leer este Fanfic ) eso sube mi animo para seguir con este proyecto, si eso es otra cosa que me gusto, que a inu le gusten los gatitos._**

****

**_Si! es horrible estar enferma �� en especial cuando te atan a tu propia cama nuevamente gracias por tu revie :) y no te preocupes seguiré tu consejo al pie de la letra y por cierto es una delicia el Dulce de Leche yo prefiero más el tereré que el mate y Si el helado! no sos la única que adora esta época del año y más aún porque ya comenzaron los corzos (son las cosas importantes)_**

****

**_SAYONARA_**

****

**_NaTsumi_****_-San:_**

****

**_Wolas_****_! jefecita! P es más que obvio que debería de dedicarle LOS capítulos para usted y no hace falta agradecer por cierto no negare que me encantan recibir sus reviews, me suben muchos los ánimos para escribir y si ya le tocaba a nuestro hanyou favorito hacer algo y como ya dije se me ocurrió de repente la canción en realidad tenía planeado otra cosa que tal vez lo ponga más adelante XP y no se preocupe va a haber más cosas que el bebé va a hacer no tan solo llorar y si va a haber hijos de Sango/miroku y Kagome/Inuyasha pero más adelante, no se preocupe no lo voy a abandonar... por el momento D jejejeje insisto me vas a hacer que llore T.T esta escritora ya se ha emocionado._**

****

**_SAYONARA_**

****

**_The_****_ Nobody_****_ Girl:_**

****

**_Hola_******

****

**_Por cierto muy bueno y original tu mail, Gracias por leer este fic ) me emociona mucho, no te preocupes nuestro sessh-sama va a aparecer pero un poquito más adelante. _**

****

**_Beshos_******

****

**_SAYONARA_**

****

**_Nathari_****_-Chan:_**

****

**_Que onda!_**

****

**_Si a mi también me pareció raro pero no imposible una pequeña convivencia pacifica entre estos dos, porque creo que dentro de todo si se llevan bien y es por eso que tiene que llegar a un momento para que hablen así. Gracias por lesher este Fanfic que espero que este capitulo te guste¿tiene humor? valla de eso no me había dado cuenta U es que soy algo distraída _**

**_y_****_ si Kagome va a ser oficialmente su madre porque le va a despertar el instinto materno_**

****

**_Que honor ¡.¡ tengo una fiel lectora snif, que emoción TT gracias mil gracias_**

****

**_IrIs_****_-OdY:_**

****

**_Qué onda! que te encanto �? valla no creí que te iba a gustar pero en fin muchísimas gracias por leer este Fanfic y esa platica con Inu fue muy divertida leerla más adelante veremos una pequeña fobia de nuestro Can preferido y si Inu va a sufrir un poquito pero más adelante es cuestión de tiempo ._**

****

**_SAYONARA!_**

****

**_Kagome-inulove:_**

****

**_Konnichiwa_****_! Espero que este capitulo te guste y que te haya sorprendido la platica entre estos canes si a todos sorprende (Incluso a mi que lo escribí) pero no es una cosa imposible así decidí hacerlo y gracias por tu opinion (Me da un poco de pena) pero me halagas y si Inuyasha es muy tierno cuando esta así y más aun cuando esta con el gatito._**

****

**_SAYONARA_**

****

**_Izuna_****_-chan:_**

****

**_Qué onda!_**

****

**_Aquí tienes la continuación, perdón por la tardanza es que mi musa se divorcio de mi T.T por eso es que no podía seguir pero en fin hicimos un arreglo y aquí esta XD. Me alegra mucho que te parezca chistosa _**

****

**_SAYONARA._**

****

**_Nos Vemos en el próximo capitulo ) y una cosa Tomen mucho mate, coman dulce de leche y sonríanle al mundo._**

****

**_Una cosha más el/la que quiera agregarme al msn para platicar puede hacerlo mi msn MATTA NE!_**


	5. De enfados y peleas

_Capitulo 5: De enfados y Peleas_

_"Ankoku shiten oh arawaru (Aparecen los cuatro príncipes de la oscuridad.) " Pensó Inuyasha, la palabra se le hacia conocida, claro lo había escuchado en el viaje anteriormente antes de llegar allí, mientras pasaban por un pueblo se encontraron con que todos los aldeanos estaban reunidos y comentaban sobre esa historia, se podía notar que había algo de nerviosismo y preocupación en las voces de cada uno de ellos._

_- En el antiguo Japón habitaban Cuatro jóvenes de distinta realeza...- comenzó a relatar el youkai anciano. - Se decía que esos cuatro príncipes eran bastantes poderosos pero solo habitaban en la sombras y si alguien intentaba hacer algo en contra de sus ideales o simplemente intentar destruir al mundo ellos destruirían de la manera más cruel al ser que lo intentaba, por eso los nombraron los príncipes oscuros por la crueldad de sus castigos, Tenían distintas formas, pero el que más se destacaba entre los cuatro era el que se parecía a un gato._

_- Un gato?- pregunto Inuyasha sin creérselo._

_- Si- respondió el anciano- Se decía que esos cuatros príncipes no podían estar todos despiertos al mismo tiempo, porque eso provocaría un caos que ni siquiera los grandes podrían detenerlo._

_- Y qué ocurrió?- pregunto Shippo interesado._

_- Decidieron que cada cuatro milenios iban a despertar para mantener el orden de la tierra y así tres de los cuatros quedaron dormidos dejando a uno en la guardia de la tierra.- siguió relatando._

_- El primer príncipe en proteger este mundo fue el demonio zorro llamado Faiya (Fuego.) - dijo el anciano- Fue un Buen guardián, Él fue el que pudo tener la dominación de los demonios del infierno y con eso impidió que los mismos subieran a la tierra. Es él el que mantiene la llama encendida del infierno._

_Todos escuchaban con atención el relato del anciano, este se lo notaba cansado y agotado pero aún así siguió con el relato._

_- El segundo fue Arashi (Tormenta.). Él con la dominación perfecta de las aguas fue el que contuvo a los demonios acuáticos para que no salieran del agua. Él es el que provoca los Tsunamis solo para castigar a los que intentan llamar a los demonios del agua. Él era el príncipe perro._

_Los primeros rayos del sol estaban apareciendo anunciando un nuevo día, el pequeño Tsuki-chan ya se encontraba mejor gracias a la medicina que le había dado el anciano._

_- El tercer príncipe, Antei (Equilibrio.) Mantenía el equilibrio de todas las clases de seres vivos en la tierra para que no haya desgracias. El tenía la forma de un halcón, para vigilar desde los cielos a todos los seres siempre y cuando sea en la oscuridad._

_- Por ultimo, el cuarto príncipe y guardián Chishiki (Conocimiento.) Teniendo la apariencia de un gato youkai, vigilaba las puertas y barreras que conectaba a los distintos mundos y destruía a cualquiera que intentara romper las barreras. Aunque era él el que se movía ágilmente por cualquier lado ya sea agua, tierra, fuego o aire, de cielo a infierno, él siempre vigilaba que todo estuviera tranquilo._

_Todos estaban sorprendidos por la historia y el anciano los miro siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_- Se dice que en esta época va a despertar el cuarto príncipe- dijo el anciano- Pero nadie sabe donde ni cuando lo hará._

_Todos se quedaron en silencio al terminar de escuchar la profecía._

_Shippo miro al bebé y se dio cuenta que ya no se veía pálido ni tampoco se lo veía afiebrado como el día anterior._

_- Tsuki-chan se encuentra mejor- dijo Kitzune contento acariciándole la mejilla_

_Todos miraron a la cría y suspiraron, ahora todos estaban más tranquilos._

_- Gracias - Dijo Kagome tomando de la mano al anciano._

_El anciano dio vuelta las manos de Kagome para verle las palmas_

_- No es nada - dijo el anciano mirando las palmas de la miko.- Eres de corazón puro Kagome chan- dijo el anciano mirando las palmas de la miko._

_- Junjou?- pregunto incrédula._

_- Si, eres muy noble y tu futuro es de un muy buen augurio- le respondió el Anciano antes de desaparecer._

_-Vuelve- dijo Shippo pero era tarde el anciano neko ya no estaba._

_Cuando se levantaron del suelo y miraron a su alrededor se dieron cuenta que estaban cerca de la aldea de Kaede. Todos se sorprendieron, claro como lo iban a estar si se habían pasado todo un mes en las montañas del oeste y ahora ya no estaban allí._

_Inuyasha dio un resoplido a la nada para luego reírse con ganas._

_- Ese viejo esta mal de la cabeza!- dijo Inuyasha entre risas._

_Kagome lo mira con cara de enfado, le molestaba esa actitud de Inuyasha..._

_- Por que lo dices?- pregunto algo ofendida._

_- Porque es la verdad- respondió con altanería el Hanyou._

_- Qué cosa?- pregunto Kagome mirándolo._

_- Eso de que eres de corazón puro- dijo riendo- ni si quiera Kaede se lo creería._

_La miko se paro de repente y lo miro con bastante enfado._

_-Bicho- Dijo Kagome cerrando los puños por el enojo._

_- Irogegane!- dijo Inuyasha en la misma pose que Kagome._

_- Eres detestable!- dijo la pelinegra al hanyou._

_- Jaiena- le siguió diciendo antes de que él le respondiera._

_- Calmate Inuyasha!- dijo Shippo arto de escucharlos y viendo que el pequeño neko estaba con los ojitos grandes a punto de llorar._

_- No interfieras!- dijeron a la vez la pareja._

_Shippo se alejo rápidamente algo asustado por la situación, Miroku y Sango, esta reacción como que les sorprendió de sobre manera y retrocedieron un poco._

_- Eres un estorbo!- dijo ya cansado de la situación- que no te das cuenta!_

_Todos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa, nadie se creía que Inuyasha le iba a decir eso a la pobre de Kagome, quien se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos y Miroku y Sango lo miraran de mala manera._

_- Me voy-dijo en un hilo de voz_

_- Nani!- dijo Inuyasha._

_- Me voy a mi casa!- le respondió casi en un grito._

_-De ninguna manera!- dijo Inuyasha exaltado._

_Kagome se dio la media vuelta y se encamino hasta el Hone Kui no Ido y miro a sus amigos antes de meterse al pozo._

_- Me voy ahora- dijo antes de saltar._

_Kagome con la mirada llena de tristeza, suspiro y desapareció por el pozo._

_- Adiós- dijo Inuyasha dándole la espalda._

_Los otros tres que estuvieron mirando la pelea de la pareja suspiraron de resignación, últimamente no habían peleado demasiado porque estaban más atentos al cuidado del bebé pero ahora la paz ya se había roto._

_- BBBBBBUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito el bebé al no ver a la miko cerca._

_- Tranquilo- dijo Inuyasha meciéndolo lentamente._

_El bebé se callo por unos momentos y lo miro detenidamente con los ojos bien grandes._

_:molesto:- Snif... snif- el bebé estaba por abrir la boca- BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Esta vez lo había hecho con tal potencia que Miroku, Sango y Shippo se tuvieron que tapar los oídos para no aturdirse con el llanto del bebé youkai._

_Los tímpanos de Inuyasha estaban apunto de reventarles, pero en eso sale del pozo Kagome y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Tsuki-chan._

_Lo tomo en brazos y lo comenzó a mecer con delicadeza mientras le tarareaba una canción de cuna._

_- Vez? no hacia falta que te pongas así- le dijo dulcemente al bebé que había dejado de llorar y ahora se chupaba el dedo._

_:contento__:- Oka- le dijo mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de Kagome._

_El silencio había reinado nuevamente entre el grupo mientras veían como el pequeño se quedaba totalmente dormido._

_Se lo paso a Inuyasha sin dirigirle si quiera la mirada y se fue nuevamente al pozo._

_:susurro__:- Baka- le dijo antes de desaparecer._

_- Kagome chan tiene razón- dijo Miroku en un suspiro después de que la aludida se fuera- eres una bestia._

_- No lo soy- dijo enfadado Inuyasha caminando hacia otro lado con el neko en los brazos._

_:Suspiro:-No puede ser- dijo Sango mirando al cielo._

_- Siempre es lo mismo con esos dos- dijo Shippo negando con la cabeza._

_- Dame yo- dijo Sango :suspiro:- no se puede estar tranquilo con esos dos._

**_(Época de Kagome…)_**

_Se sentó en el frió suelo del poso, abrazo sus piernas y escondió su rostro… Lagrimas silenciosas caían de sus tristes y enfadados ojos._

_" Como podía ser tan idiota? Decirle que era un estorbo…Fue malo al decírselo así, después de todo si era útil y en varias ocasiones lo había ayudado. No podía creer que amara a semejante bestia!" pensó Kagome "Pero debía admitir que algunas veces si era un estorbo.." _

_Se levanto, con la manga de la camisa se limpio las lagrimas que aún seguían cayendo y comenzó a subir para luego entrar a su casa y darse un buen baño._

_Pero antes de salir de allí dijo en voz alta- No te preocupes, este estorbo jamás regresará- lo dijo como se a través del poso estuviera escuchando el hanyou._

**_(Época antigua)_**

_Inuyasha sintió un escalofrió que le atravesaba toda la columna vertebral. Se sacudió y se sentó de nuevo en el césped alejado de Miroku quien tenía al bebé en los brazos, Sango y por último Shippo, este último miraba con enojo al Inu._

_Por varios minutos se quedaron callados…_

_- Yo diría...- comenzó a decir Miroku con mirada de reproche._

_- Que es...- le siguió Shippo haciendo lo mismo que el monje._

_- Buen tiempo- termino por decir Sango empujando a Inuyasha hacia el pozo._

_- Que vayas a hablar con Kagome chan y pedirle disculpas por tus tonterías- dijeron los tres antes de aventarlo por el pozo._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola gente! Espero que disfruten de este capitulo. Por desgracia para mi ya comenzaron las clases T.T y espero que me tengan paciencia con los próximos chapter._**

****

**_El próximo tendrá algo de "acción" (Dígase un posible lemon eso si ustedes quieren) pues si no lo quieren lo borro y listo tengan en cuenta que el tiempo esta transcurriendo algo rápido y el pequeño ya esta un poco más crecidito pero aun no camina pero si habla no con tanta claridad pero lo hace ._**

****

**_Vocabulario_**

****

**_Junjou_****_: Corazón puro. _**

****

**_Irogegane_****_: Marimacha_**

****

**_Jaiena_****_: Hiena_**

****

**_Hone_****_ Kui no Ido: "El Pozo de los Huesos Devorados". Un pozo seco que transporta a los seres vivos a través del tiempo a la época del Sengoku Jidai. Parece que a las cosas no vivientes les toma mucho más tiempo. Situado en un mini templo en el templo Higurashi, y cerca del pueblo de Kaede. _**

****

**_Dame yo: Es inútil. _**

****

**_Los Reviews!_**

****

**_yelitza_******

****

**_Hola Guapa!_**

****

**_Mil disculpas por la tardanza U pero es que no estuve en mi casa en todas mis hermosas vacaciones y aparte me la pase estudiando U (Las desgracias de llevarse materias TT) y voy a tratar de no demorarme mucho escribiendo no prometo nada pero lo voy a intentar!_**

**_Si a mi también me encanta verlo a Inuyasha cuando se trata del bebé me parece muy tierno! Gracias por tu Reviews Me alegra mucho que te guste mi Fanfic. Sorry por dejarlo en la parte interesante (Según creo ) pero aquí aclaro algunas cosas creeme que lo de Tsuki-chan lo voy a aclarar de apoco, si tienes razón no es por nada que Inu lo haya encontrado._**

**_La verdad pasando a la parte de Shippo es que no me había fijado en ese detalle pero me diste una pequeña idea de lo que voy a hacer con el Kitzune y si va a haber celos por parte de Shippo y otras cosas._**

****

**_Prometo tratar de demorarme mucho con actualizar el Fanfic._**

****

**_SAYONARA!_**

****

**_NaTsumi_****_-San:_**

****

**_Hola mi jefa!_**

****

**_Mil gracias por tener paciencia que tienes y me encanta que le guste, si la verdad es que estuve pensando en cambiar un poco la historia pero decidí dejarla tal como esta porque no estaba segura si le va a gustar la trama que recién esta comenzando, De verdad estaba extrañando mis actualizaciones T.T snif ya me emocione T.T... Cof.. cof_**

**_Si a quien no le gustaría tener a un Inu con esa faceta de padre! ) _**

****

**_Y como le digo no hace falta agradecer por la dedicatoria porque no hace falta decir que esta y los demás capítulos le van hacer dedicado ._**

****

**_SAYONARA!_**

****

**_Nathari_****_-Chan:_**

****

**_Gome_****_, Gomen-ne, es que se me fue la inspiración y por eso lo tuve que dejara allí espero que este no quede tan corto pero en fin ya tenia que publicar el capitulo porque si no me asesinaban TT mis hermanas (La desgracia de ser la menor de 4)._**

**_Si me dio un poco de cosita escribir cuando el bebé se enfermo pero es que aparte la idea de ver preocupado a nuestro Inu era muy tentador y por eso tuve que escribir que el bebé se puso malito. No te preocupes este fanfic es un Inu&Kagome por lo tanto si va a haber su momento pero es mejor ir de ha poco y si va hacer algo así como marido y mujer y aquí explico quienes son los 4 príncipes y gracias por tu reviews._**

****

**_SAYONARA!_**

****

**_Lara-chan:_**

****

**_Hola! si realmente es un amor como padre P y si el bebé esta relacionado con los cuatro príncipes, Si es muy tierno el bebé , yo también adoro los gatos va en realidad cualquier animal, me encantan!_**

**_Espero que disfrutes leyendo este capitulo!_**

****

**_SAYONARA!_**

****

**_Kagome-inulove:_**

****

**_Wolas_******

****

**_No el curandero es bueno, por eso es el que se encarga de cuidar a los enfermos de la aldea y . me agrada que te guste el bebé y bueno ni que hablar del instinto paterno que tiene Inuyasha y aquí explico algo de los príncipes oscuros y solo verás algunas cosillas más adelante._**

****

**_SAYONARA!_**

****

**_Fabisa_******

****

**_Que onda!_**

****

**_Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo y que te agrade la historia de los príncipes oscuros, por cierto disculpa por la demora espero no volver a tardarme tanto U_**

****

**_SAYONARA!_**

****

**_Nos Vemos en el próximo capitulo ) y una cosa Tomen mucho mate, coman dulce de leche y sonríanle al mundo._**

****

**_Una cosha más el/la que quiera agregarme al msn para platicar puede hacerlo mi msn MATTA NE!_**


	6. Si no te hubiera conocido, nuestra histo...

**_(N/A Inicial: bueno como sabrán este capitulo estará algo explicito con lo de lemon, esta bajo su responsabilidad leer este capitulo ps yo no me hago cargo de traumas, perversiones que salgan de sus "Inocentes" cabecitas así que están advertidos.) _**

****

_Capitulo 6: Si no te hubiera conocido, nuestra historia…_

**_"Si no te hubiera conocido..._**

****

**_Todo sería más fácil, no me habría enamorado de ti..."_**

_Inuyasha estaba molesto por el comportamiento de sus amigos, se sobaba la frente por el golpe de la caída._

_Se levanto y se sacudió la ropa para después salir del poso devorador de huesos..._

_"Por qué tengo que pedirle perdón, Feh! ella fue la que empezó!" pensó Inuyasha entrando a la casa de Kagome._

_- Hola- saludo cuando entro a la cocina._

_- Oh Inuyasha, que agradable verte- le saludo la señora Higurashi._

_- Esta Kagome?- pregunto cuando empezaba a jugar con el gato._

_- No, se fue de viaje hasta el campo con el abuelo- respondió la mamá de Kagome._

_Inuyasha se quedo helado al escuchar que ella se había ido..._

**_"Pero aún así sentiría el vació que_**

**_siento_****_ en este momento_**

**_por_****_ no tenerte."_**

_- Y... Cuando volver�?- pregunto tragando saliva._

_- Dentro de dos días- respondió sirviendo la comida en la mesa.- Te quedaras a cenar?_

_En eso entra el hermanito de Kagome..._

_- Qué le has echo esta vez a mi hermana para que este en ese estado?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba._

_- Nada- dijo pensando en Kagome.- solo discutimos nada más._

_En eso entra con algunos bolsos en cada brazo el Abuelo, cuando acomodó sus cosas se sentó en la mesa no sin antes saludarlos._

_- Kagome dijo que se quedaría allá- dijo el abuelo antes de que le preguntaran- Dijo que supondría que "alguien" indeseado iba a estar aquí si ella volvía antes de tiempo._

_Se quedaron silencio, Inuyasha estaba que echaba fuego por la boca de lo enojado que estaba._

_- Eso es todo lo que dijo Kagome?- pregunto la mamá de Kagome con una mirada divertida._

_- No- dijo pensando un poco y al captar lo que planeaba su hija añadió rápidamente.- Ahora que recuerdo olvido llevar un poco más de alimentos._

_Y sin dar más rodeo la mamá de Kagome preparo algunas provisiones de comida para dos días, lo puso en un bolso y se lo dio a Inuyasha mientras le ponía la gorra para que ocultara sus orejitas._

_- Te voy a acompañar hasta el campamento y de ahí te encargarás de lo demás- dijo y se lo llevo casi a arrastra hasta la parada de autobuses que quedaba cerca del templo._

_Cuando se subieron al autobús, Inuyasha se puso en alerta al estar dentro de una cosa extraña para él mientras olfateaba todo lo que él no conocía._

_Una anciana lo miraba de forma rara y la señora Higurashi se dio cuenta y de una manera se acerco a la señora._

_:- No se preocupe- dijo amablemente- El pobre olvido tomar sus pastillas y piensa que es un perro._

_La viejecita sonrió y dejo de mirar a Inuyasha._

_Cuando por fin llegaron hasta la cercanía de un bosque el autobús se detuvo dejándolos bajar._

_- Bien aquí es, de aquí sabrás guiarte tu solo- dijo la madre de Kagome- podrás?_

_- Claro, solo me tengo que guiar por mi olfato y la encontrare rápidamente- dijo Inuyasha.- Pero como volverá usted?_

_- De eso no te preocupes, yo me se cuidar sola- respondió sonriendo la señora antes de comenzar a caminar- Cuida bien de mi Kagome._

_Dijo a modo de despedida dejando solo a un Inuyasha sorprendido por tanta rapidez de las ideas e ingenio de la madre de Kagome._

_Después de quedarse en silencio por un rato decidió que era un buen momento para comenzar su marcha en busca de la miko._

_No tardo mucho en encontrar a la joven, que andaba buscando algunas frutas silvestres._

_Se le acerco con algo de sigilo para darle la sorpresa pero ella se le adelanto dándose la vuelta viendo de golpe al hanyou._

_-Inuyasha!- exclamo sorprendida la miko por verlo- ¿pero que demonios haces aquí?_

_- Que acaso no está claro? Vine a buscarte- respondió mirándola tiernamente._

_- No volveré contigo- dijo enfadada mientras le daba la espalda y cruzaba los brazos._

_Inuyasha no dijo nada y se acerco hacia ella lentamente, sabía que la culpa la tenía solamente él y como todo orgulloso le costaba admitirlo._

_- En realidad...- Dijo Inuyasha poniéndose enfrente de ella. - Vine para..._

_Kagome lo miraba sorprendida, el chico que estaba enfrente de ella ¿era realmente Inuyasha? o era que se comió en el almuerzo alguna hiedra venenosa por error porque estaba creída que estaba alucinando._

_- Vine para disculparme- dijo Inuyasha abrazándola como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia._

**_"No sentiría la bella melodía_**

**_de_****_ tu corazón en mi oído._**

****

**_Imaginaría cuentos de hadas_**

**_donde_****_ tu serías el valiente caballero_**

**_que_****_ iría a mi rescate."_**

_Kagome casi entra en shock por sentir el contacto del cuerpo del chico, podía sentir claramente lo bien formado que estaba sus abdominales y sus musculosos brazos alrededor de ella. Se sentía en el mismísimo cielo._

_Por otro Inuyasha estaba sintiendo la delicada piel de Kagome y su dulzon aroma a duraznos en el cabello. En ese instante se juro a si mismo proteger con su vida a aquella joven que tenía acorralada entre sus brazos y su pecho._

_El hanyou tomo el mentón de ella y le levanto su rostro, para mirarla directamente a los ojos._

**_"Si no te hubiera conocido, no me habría_**

**_enamorado_****_ del brillo de tus ojos, cuando_**

**_me_****_ vez cada día."_**

_Le acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla... Los ojos le brillaban tanto como las mismas estrellas, la luna estaba presente, mirando la declaración muda de estos amantes_

_El corazón de Kagome latía a mil por hora cuando sintió los tibios labios de Inuyasha rozando con los suyos formando un tierno y delicado beso._

_Logro reaccionar a tiempo y se separo de golpe, dejando de sentir su calor corporal dejándola algo atontada._

_- Que te crees que haces?- pregunto molesta._

_- Y... pues besarte- dijo Inuyasha rascándose la cabeza signo de que estaba nervioso._

_- JA! descarado, no hace falta decirte que elegiste a otra persona y no a mi- dijo Kagome acercándosele peligrosamente._

_- De quien estas hablando? yo no elegí nada- dijo Inuyasha algo confundido._

_- Elegiste a Kikyo en vez de a mi- dijo Kagome enojada- Aparte me dijiste que era un estorbo!_

_- Ki... Quién?- pregunto Inuyasha de lo más inocente no se acordaba de aquel nombre._

_- Hay por favor, es la sacerdotisa con la cual elegiste estar, no te acuerdos que murió y que luego una bruja loca la revivió poniéndola en un cuerpo similar al suyo pero este en vez de ser de carne y hueso, es de barro- explico Kagome algo exasperada._

_- AH! La zombi- dijo de pronto Inuyasha recordando a la sacerdotisa de la cual estuvo enamorado hace un tiempo atrás pero ahora era todo diferente.- Yo solo te dije que eras un estorbo porque estaba enojado._

_- Y crees que con eso te voy a perdonar?- pregunto poniendo los brazos en jarra- Estás muy equivocado._

_La luna estaba en su punto máximo con un esplendoroso brillo, iluminando todo el bosque._

_- Ni creas que te voy a creer que vos viniste hasta aquí por tu propia voluntad- dijo Kagome dándole nuevamente la espalda.- Lo más seguro es que te hayan obligado a que vengas a este mundo y que mi madre haya planeado que vengas hasta acá para después marcharse._

_Inuyasha trago un poco de saliva al darse cuenta que lo que ella había especulado estaba en lo correcto._

_- Como crees?- dijo él acercándose de nuevo y la abrazo por la cintura.- Yo vine hasta aquí para disculparme._

_Se le acerco sin la menor cautela, la miro detenidamente a los ojos, los cuales miraban con una expresión algo nerviosa..._

_- Sabes? he tenido que esperar mucho tiempo para hacer esto- dijo agarrándola por la cintura y la besaba lentamente.- Te quiero tanto._

_Y el beso se prolongo un poco más después de aquella pequeña interrupción._

_- Pero no puedo olvidar lo que me has echo pasar- dijo Kagome con un poco de bronca- No tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrí por lo que has dicho._

_Se separo bruscamente pero aún así no le quitaba la mirada. Él la estaba mirando se sentía algo incomodo por lo que había ocurrido minutos antes y se tocaba casi inconscientemente los labios._

_- Me duele el corazón, dañaste una hermosa amistad con tu actitud y también me arrancaste el corazón para luego tirarlo al suelo y pisotearlo como si fuera una basura- dijo por fin desahogándose._

_Él sin embargo no respondió, no por lo que la otra le estaba diciendo sino porque no se había dado cuenta de que lo había echo._

_- Ya estoy harta de que siempre sea lo mismo, peleamos y yo luego me voy, pasa determinados días y me vienes a buscar con disculpas. Me canse de que siempre sea igual pero ahora... El beso que me diste- comenzó a decir enojada- No creas que te voy a perdonar después del beso, lo hiciste a propósito no? Porque sabes que estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo. Acaso estas jugando?_

_- No, yo te bese porque realmente te quiero- dijo Inuyasha algo nervioso._

_- Me quieres pero no me amas, vos solo amas a una persona...- dijo Ella pero fue interrumpida._

_- Tenes razón- dijo Inuyasha acercándose y rápidamente la abrazaba- no te quiero, te amo._

_Kagome se quedo quieta en el lugar y no intento deshacer el abrazo. Inuyasha poco a poco fue uniendo sus labios con los de la miko._

_- Lo dices enserio?- pregunto después de separarse para tomar un poco de aire._

_- Si, solo quiero que te quedes conmigo por siempre- dijo Inuyasha mirándola tiernamente._

_Y por tercera vez comenzaron a besarse, los corazones de ambos palpitaban a mil por hora y el ambiente entre ellos comenzó a cambiar drásticamente. Muy pronto el beso no basto para saciar la sed de ambos amantes y las caricias dieron el comienzo de una demostración de amor entre ambos jóvenes._

_Inuyasha comenzó a besar el cuello de Kagome para luego saborear sus hombros provocando que la miko soltara un gemido provocando excitación por parte del hanyou._

_Poco a poco comenzaron a desvestirse y cuando los dos quedaron sin ningunas de las prendas de ropa se quedaron callados. Era un silencio al incomodo. _

_El joven de cabellos platinados levanto el rostro para ver maravillado el cuerpo de Kagome. Se la veía tan indefensa y con ese rosa pastel que adornaba sus mejillas la hacia ver aún más hermosa de lo que ya era._

_Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún mas al ver como él la estaba mirando, parecía inoptizado, prefirió imitar lo que el muchacho estaba haciendo y se fijo en su cuerpo. Por Kami! esos músculos bien formados, sus brazos tan fuertes y protectores y su pecho por todos los dioses como anhelaba estar recostada en él. Su cabello largo y platino combinaba a la perfección con el brillo de la luna, lo hacia ver sexy pero lo que más le atrajo fue su brillo en los ojos, era como si se estuviera aguantando o mejor dicho tratando de no abalanzarse enzima como una fiera._

_- Soy fea?- pregunto Kagome en un arranque como queriendo quitarse la vergüenza._

_Inuyasha se sorprendió un poco por la pregunto y también salió del trance en el que estaba al verla._

_Sonrió para si y se acerca para abrazarla._

_- No, al contrario, eres hermosa- respondió rozando su nariz con la de ella.- siempre me dije que tu ropa estorbaba en la belleza de tu cuerpo._

_Kagome se sonrojo ferozmente por aquella respuesta pero el deseo le gano a la vergüenza y lo comenzó a besar como si no hubiera un mañana._

_Retornaron al juego de caricias que habían interrumpido para deshacerse de la ropa. Inuyasha volvió a bajar sus besos que tomaron a un camino más largo, llagando hasta los pechos de la chica._

_Besó con ansias aquellos montes blancos, delicados y suaves como la seda. Kagome no pudiéndose aguantar soltó un gemido, la provocaba tanto placer sentir su boca que el poder evitar gemir le era imposible._

_- Inuyasha- suspiro cerrando los ojos._

_Él ya estaba excitado y sentirla susurrar su nombre, lo hacia estar incitado a que todo aquello siga hasta el final y no detenerse en ese momento. Aunque si ella lo hubiese pedido que lo haga, le hubiese costado mucho contenerse en ese instante._

_Sus traviesas manos comenzaron a recorrer el contorno del cuerpo de ella, tratando en el camino de memorizarse sus curvas._

_Kagome se le abrieron de par en par cuando sintió la mano de Inuyasha en su entrepierna. Suspiro de placer e involuntariamente levanto levemente sus caderas para sentirlo más profundo._

_En un momento Kagome tomo por los hombros a Inuyasha para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente y lo beso profundamente haciéndole saber que lo que estaba haciendo le agradaba._

_- Amor- le dijo casi en un susurro Inuyasha- Sabes lo que viene ahora¿estas segura de seguir?_

_- Si, tanto como lo que te amo- respondió con los ojos semi abiertos._

_- Si hago algo que no te agrade me dices y me detengo- dijo Inuyasha mirándola directo a los ojos._

_Kagome le respondió con un beso y para cerrar ese dulce momento, los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes se unieron, se complementaron en uno solo. El choque entre ambas caderas se fue acelerando poco a poco, el momento ya estaba por llegar para así llagar al paso final del arte de amar o mejor dicho la demostración de amor._

_Llegaron al clímax mientras suspiraban el nombre de sus amantes y para sellar todo aquello se dieron un último beso para así descansar allí, en mitad del bosque. Quedaron profundamente dormidos a la luz de la luna, Inuyasha la abrazo protectora mente y se tapo con una cobija que había sacado de la mochila que había traído consigo._

**_"Y ahora no se que hubiera sido de mi_**

**_si_****_ no estarías aquí conmigo, eres como_**

**_el_****_ sol._**

****

**_Tú calor es la energía que necesito_**

**_para_****_ seguir adelante en mi destino..."_**

_Continuará..._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola! como están! espero que bien! (mejor que esta autora U porque que esperar a ver que es lo que tengo) Toy enferma! T.T que pena pero en fin ahora les dejo este chapter._**

****

**_"": por cierto lo que estaba entre "" es de mi propiedad._**

****

**_Me costo demasiado escribir un lemon U pero espero que les guste si no pues ni modo mi gente, guárdense el trabajo de decirme que soy una pervertida porque ya lo se P._**

****

**_Pasemos a lo que me sube los ánimos y me animo a seguir escribiendo... LOS REVIEWS!_**

****

**_Lara-chan:_**

****

**_Hola! si aquí tienes la continuación y espero que te guste _**

****

**_SAYONARA!_**

****

**_Nathari_****_-Chan:_**

****

**_Holash_******

****

**_Oo que te pareció hermoso el capitulo... snif... snif... que emoción T.T me sube muchos los ánimos espero que este también te guste aunque no me salio muy bien el lemon, que halagos por Kami ya me sonroje, gracias, no estaba segura si les iba a gustar la explicación de los cuatro príncipes oscuros pero veo que si y eso me alivia, enserio no te lo esperabas? ja! entonces no sabes lo que se viene más adelante. Y dime quien crees que es uno de los príncipes? desde ya no es Inuyasha .._**

****

**_Y si tenia que venir una batallita entre esta pareja así la reconciliación es mejor (o jojojo). Si debo admitir que se paso con decirle a la miko que era un estorbo _**

****

**_SAYONARA!_**

****

**_Kagome:_**

****

**_HOLA! Gracias por tu review , espero que te guste este capitulo ya que me esmere mucho en escribirlo y lo del lemon espero que no haya quedado tan estupido U y si Inuyasha algunas veces es un idiota con Kagome pero eso no quita lo adorable que es . y si se disculpa como ya lees en este capitulo y toy aprovechando al máximo ahora aunque con esto de ir al medico cada dos por tres se me hace un poco molesto T.T y provoca que se me valla la inspiración pero no te preocupes que aparte de haber escrito este capitulo ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo 7 así que creo que no me voy a demorar mucho P je!_**

****

**_SAYONARA!_**

****

**_Kagome-inulove:_**

****

**_Qué onda! Si realmente es hermoso Inuyasha (pero no tanto como Sessh-sama- claro) si a mi también me gusta cuando se pelean en especial en la parte cuando se arreglan y aquí tienes el chap espero que te guste aunque en la parte del lemon, como que me dio un poco de penita escribirlo _**

****

**_SAYONARA!_**

****

**_yelitza_******

****

**_Como estás? Gracias por el revi , me alegra que te interese la historia de los cuatro príncipes de la oscuridad ya vas a ver más adelante y que papel tiene en realidad el curandero con Kagome en esta historia y si Inu jamás va a cambiar del todo, fue un verdadero tonto al decirle que era un estorbo pero ya ves todo se arregla._**

****

**_SAYONARA!_**

****

**_Fabisa_******

****

**_Hola! y aquí la paso con frió pero bien y lo de encontrarme muy bien ni tanto ni tanto ��U, Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo aunque me demore en escribirlo pero verás es que la imaginación, la inspiración y lo demás se fueron de fiesta y es por eso que no pude escribir rápido como yo esperaba me alegra que te haya gustado lo historia de los cuatro príncipes._**

****

**_SAYONARA! _**

****

**_Utena_****_-chan:_**

****

**_Hola! como ves algunas veces puedo ser un poco malita en terminar los chaps pero en fin en este capitulo se dieron más que un besito y verás muchas veces los hombres en general no piensan antes de hablar, es al revés, ellos hablan y luego piensan XP (Solo en algunos casos) Kagome escucho los gritos porque aún no se había ido y posiblemente vuelva a la otra época, sorry si es que me demore ._**

****

**_SAYONARA! _**

****

**_Miry_******

****

**_Wolas_****_! Gracias por tu revi! si a quien no le gustaría ver a un papacito como inu con un bebé en los brazos ) y si la verdad que se comporto como una bestia con Kagome pero aquí tiene su castigo y su disculpa de aceptada._**

****

**_SAYONARA!_**

****

**_NATSUMI -SAN:_**

****

**_Jefecita!_**

****

**_Espero que le guste este capitulo aunque me tarde un poco en escribirlo U pero es que tiene que saber que estas clases de cosas no son fácil de escribir aparte de estar enferma ��_**

**_No hace falta pedir disculpas, es más le tengo que agradecer por sus opiniones, que por cierto animan mucho y no te preocupes yo se lo que es no tener Internet T.T y en especial tratar de mandar un revi cuando queres utilizar el Internet del colegio (Cuando te ven los profes es peor ) Ok este es el trato usted deja de decir que no merece las dedicaciones y yo dejare de que esto es un intento de fanfic y quedamos echo, sale?_**

****

**_SAYONARA!_**

****

**_Por cierto el próximo capitulo va a ser un "Omake" es lo que ocurre en el tiempo de Inuyasha, muestran que están haciendo los demás._**

****

**_Eso es todo ya trabajo en el chap 7 de este fanfic así que creería que no me voy a demorar tanto._**


	7. Omake 1: Celoso yo?

_Omake 1¿Celoso yo?_

_En la antigua época y en el mismo día que Inuyasha viajo por el pozo para disculparse..._

_Los tres integrantes del grupo de Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Shippo estaban realmente aburridos no sabían que hacer aparte de cuidar del pequeño Tsuki-chan._

_- Puedo cargarlo?- pregunto Shippo tratando de agarrar al bebé._

_- No- dijo Sango arropando al pequeño.- porque se te podría caer Shippo-chan, eres aún muy chico como para tener en brazos a un bebé._

_- La señorita Sango tiene razón- dijo Miroku sentándose cerca de un árbol para luego recostarse en el tronco de este._

_- Será mejor que vallamos a buscar algo de alimentos para que comamos y algo de leche para que este pequeño se alimente- dijo Sango dejando a Miroku a cargo de Tsuki._

_- Mf! está bien- dijo Shippo caminando detrás de la cazadora._

_Miroku se quedó un rato solo con el bebé y como veía que el pequeño no tenía ninguna intención de dormir se puso a jugar con él hasta que los otros regresaran._

_Se adentraron muy al bosque y encontraron distintos tipos de frutos, Sango contenta se puso a recoger los maduros y los fue poniendo en una manta que había llevado._

_Shippo no tenía ánimos de ayudar, estaba un poco enfadado porque no lo habían dejado cargar al pequeño._

_Recordó cuando vio al bebé por primera vez..._

_Flash Back_

_Inuyasha se les acerco sonriendo y a simple vista se notaba que estaba ocultando algo, lo delataba la manera de hablar, aunque Kagome no se había dado cuenta._

_Los saludó y como era de costumbre los regaño por su tardanza. Se disculparon y cuando se dieron cuenta de que algo se movía dentro de su ropa, el bichito de la curiosidad les picó._

_- Qué es?- dijeron a la vez._

_- Eh?- dijo Inuyasha sin darse cuenta.- Ah sí, es una cría de un neko youkai._

_El hanyou estaba contento, se le notaba en los ojos, era un brillo cálido y no de molestia como lo había tenido el día que el kitsune lo había conocido._

_- Qué hermoso- exclamo Kagome._

_Shippo eso lo puso algo tenso aunque no negaba que estaba feliz, era la primera vez que veía a un bebé de cerca y en especial si era de otra especie. Aunque ahora los más grandes no le estaban prestando la atención que el siempre recibía por ser el más chico. _

_Cuando vio que Kagome lo tenía en brazos e Inuyasha con esa sonrisa boba plantada en el rostro, como que le molestaba un poco. Ya que el hanyou normalmente no lo miraba así._

_- Oto- dijo mirando a Inuyasha y luego a Kagome- Oka_

_Ya no le estaba agradado la idea de tener a un bebé en el grupo, porque cuando el bromeaba con la idea de que ellos parecían ser pareja o hacia algún comentario, Inuyasha le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza y ahora no hacia nada._

_- se llamara Tsukiakari- dijo Inuyasha sonriendo después de haberlo pensado._

_- Me gusta ese nombre- dijo orgulloso y tomo al pequeño.- Verdad que te gusta Tsuki-chan - dijo Inuyasha al bebé y como respuesta el bebé reia de alegría._

_Esta bien, no se sentía celoso porque Inuyasha le había puesto nombre al gato, le molestaba un poco si, ya que cuando le dijo su nombre cuando lo conoció el perro idiota se había burlado del nombre que su padre la había puesto._

_- Puedo tenerlo?- pregunto Shippo._

_Inuyasha lo dudo pero accedió y antes de que el zorrito lo pudiera tocar el neko comenzó a llorar y Kagome lo alzo para arrullarlo y mientras lo hacia tarareaba una canción de cuna. Cuando el bebé se durmió ella se lo dio al Inu._

_Shippo inflo las mejillas, Kagome jamás le había cantado una canción para que él se durmiera y ni mucho menos Inuyasha le hacia las cosas que le hacía el bebé, eso no quiere decir que estaba celoso._

_- Nosotros iremos a buscar algo de ropa a la aldea- dijeron al unísono los otros tres dejando solo a Inuyasha con el bebé._

_- Además parece ser que está sucio- agrego Shippo antes de irse con la cazadora y el houshi._

_Shippo lo había dicho solo para que se moleste pero cuando regreso de la aldea vio a Kagome y a Inuyasha jugando en las aguas termales con el bebé, cosa que ningunos de ellos hacían cuando se bañaban con el zorrito._

_Fin flash Back_

_- Listo!- exclamo Sango interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- ahora podemos ir a la aldea para comprar algo de leche._

_Shippo seguía con la misma actitud, el enojo se le había aumentado cuando recordó todo aquello._

_- Sango me puedes comprar esto?- pregunto Shippo con ojitos de borreguito._

_- No, Shippo debemos comprar las cosas necesarias- respondió Sango comprando la leche y una mantita azul para el bebé._

_Regresaron al lugar donde habían dejado a Miroku con el bebé. Se llevaron una grata sorpresa al encontrarse con un monje totalmente sucio y cansado y a un bebé totalmente enérgico riendo divertido._

_- Qué es lo ocurrió aquí?- pregunto Sango conteniéndose la risa._

_U:- Solo jugaba con este pequeñín hasta que se cansara para luego hacerlo dormir- respondió Miroku cansado._

_- Jajajajajajajajajaja pero que chistoso estas jajajajajajajajajajaja- Shippo se reía con tantas ganas que era casi imposible no reírse con él._

_.:- Fea la actitud- dijo Miroku._

_El bebé comenzó a reírse divertido por la situación y comenzó a aplaudir._

_:-__ De que te ries?- pregunto Shippo dejando de ries de golpe y mirando algo enojado al bebé._

_Tsuki-chan se detuvo y miro al zorrito, los ojitos se le agrandaron y se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, no le había agradado para nada que le haya hablado de esa manera y un poco lo asusto._

_- Bu... snif... bu...- comenzó el bebé para horror de los otros tres._

_- No era para que te pongas así- dijo Shippo algo nervioso.- era bromita jeje._

_El bebé frunció levemente el ceño.- BBBUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Miroku lo alzo y le comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna, pero el monje si algún día decidía convertirse en cantante, se iba a morir de hambre, no tenía voz para cantar._

_- BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_- Me parece que lo aturdiste- dijo Shippo tapándose las orejas._

_Sango le quito el bebé a Miroku y comenzó a hamacarlo mientras le tarareaba una canción improvisada. No se acordaba ninguna canción de cuna._

_Tsukiakari se comenzó a tranquilizar al sentir la tranquila vos de la cazadora y empezó a aplaudir._

_Miroku se le acerco para acariciarle la cabecita y luego tomarlo en brazos._

_Shippo sonrió al ver esa imagen parecía una linda familia. Paso unos minutos se impaciento porque Sango y Miroku le seguían haciendo mimos al gatito, cosa que a él casi nunca le hacían._

_"No estoy celoso" pensó cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo levemente el ceño._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola! Espero que les guste este Omake aunque hay algo que no gusto pero en fin espero que lo disfruten leyéndolo . En el capitulo 7 les pongo las contestaciones de los revis anteriores y las dedicatorias._**


End file.
